


Two Halves of My Heart

by argentress



Series: I'll Sing You Pretty Sounds [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Nipple Piercings, References to anxiety, Trench Era, Vaginal Fingering, Vessel Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentress/pseuds/argentress
Summary: A place for snippets from my lady pilots au.  Kind of in chronological order? We’ll see.  Please see individual chapters for ratings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated T.

It’s always the same fight.

Sometimes the words are different, or in a different order. Sometimes Jos is the one who yells, sometimes it’s Tyler, and sometimes nobody yells. Sometimes it’s so quiet that Tyler feels like everyone in a mile radius can hear how loud her heart is beating. But no matter what, when it comes down to it, it’s always the same fight. And one of them always ends up hurt.

This time it starts with a boy. He’s a seemingly nice enough boy—he doesn’t crowd Tyler’s space, doesn’t immediately try to push a drink into her hands, and even has nice things to say about the show that have nothing to do with her or Jos’ appearance. Tyler’s in the process of politely refusing a drink (for the second time), pink just beginning to flush her cheeks, when Jos is suddenly at her elbow. The older girl seems content to just stand there at first, but doesn’t stay silent for long.

“She said no dude, take the hint.”

“Jos.” The word is sharp on her tongue, and Tyler’s eyes are pleading. The last thing she wants is to cause a scene.

“Okay, jeez. What are you her body guard?”

“No, I’m her—“

“Jos!” This time it’s loud enough that the whole venue seems to turn to look at them, and Tyler steps between the two of them, forcing Jos to meet her eyes as the blush across her cheeks turns a bright red. “Stop it. Go cool off, I’m fine.”

Tyler watches until her curls disappear back stage, until the rest of the eyes seem to leave the two of them, still standing near the bar. She makes a quick apology, not for saying no, but for her bandmate getting up in his face, and excuses herself. Tyler catches sight of Mark, his eyebrows raised in a silent question, and Tyler shakes her head. She finds Jos on the couch in the greenroom, fuming. Apparently this time they both get to yell.

“What are you thinking?” Jos’ eyes are dark where she looks up at her from the couch.

“I was thinking some creep was hitting on my girlfriend.”

“He wasn’t a creep! He was just some dude who wanted to buy me a drink and I told him no. I had it handled, you didn’t need to come swooping in and ‘rescue me.’ I don’t need to be rescued, Jos.”

The other girl stands up abruptly. “I know that, I just—“

“And you yelling at some stranger that you’re my girlfriend is _not_ how I want to come out.”

“I know that, Tyler.”

“Then stop! You yelling at some guy, or getting in a fight, and getting us banned from this venue is not helping anyone. Least of all you and me.”

“If you’d just tell them—“ Tyler’s face tightens, and Jos takes note. “Because that’s such a crazy idea, right?”

“I’m not having this fight again, Jos. Stop pushing me.”

“I’m not pushing, I’m just asking—“

“You’re not _asking_ me anything! And you’re not listening to me either. I’m not. Ready.” Tyler can feel frustrated tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall.

“I’m sure they’d be fine with it if you just—“

“You don’t know that!” Tyler’s full-on yelling now, and while a part of her knows this is the wrong place for this, she can’t seem to stop herself. “You don’t know what they would say. You don’t. So stop telling me it would be fine, stop pushing me to tell people. I’m not ready, and if you have a problem with that—“

This time it’s Jos’ turn to interrupt, red in the face. “I’m tired of being your shameful secret, Tyler! It’s been months, and I’m tired of having to second guess everything I do because _someone_ might see. I’m tired of being able to kiss you, and touch you, when it’s us alone, or with the boys, and then when we’re in public it’s like we’re strangers. I hate it. I feel like I’m back in the van, reaching out for you in the dark and feeling sick to my stomach, because I shouldn’t feel that way. Because I shouldn’t want my friend like that. Every time I feel like it’s okay, like there’s nothing wrong with me, I—“

Tyler watches the tears start to slide down Jos’ cheeks, and all at once her anger is gone. Her whole body seems to deflate, as Jos’ hands come up to hide her face, and Tyler reaches for them, pulling them away until she can see those endless brown eyes. “Hey, hey, I’m sorry. Jos, I’m sorry.”

The older girl’s arms slide around Tyler’s neck, until she can bury her face there, crying quietly. Tyler takes large fistfuls of her t-shirt, pulling her in as close as she can. There was a part of her that had thought this would all get easier. That figuring out who she was, and how she felt, was the hardest thing she’d have to go through. But even now, with Jos in her arms, her lips pressed against her curls, they were still hurting, even though Tyler wanted nothing more than to protect the other girl.

By the time they’re lying in bed that night, Jos’ arm across Tyler’s stomach and her head on her shoulder, things are quiet. Tyler’s pressed so many apologies into Jos’ skin that the words feel imprinted on her lips, but still it doesn’t feel like enough. She wants to explain, wants Jos to know, without a shadow of a doubt, how much she loves her, but her words won’t collect in her head. They swirl around, never stopping long enough to form sentences, and Tyler squeezes her eyes shut trying to slow them down. Jos’ breathing is evening out, sleep so close, and Tyler knows if she doesn’t say something they’ll just keep having the same fight.

“I’m not ashamed, I’m scared.” The other girl doesn’t stir, and Tyler worries she’s already too late. “Jos?”

“Mhmm?” Tyler feels Jos tilt her head, knows she’s looking at her now, but Tyler keeps her eyes trained on the ceiling.

“I’m scared. I’m scared my family will never speak to me again. And I know I have you, and the guys, but to not have them? It would break me Jos. I love them, so much, and to think that they might not love me… it’s too scary to think about.”

“I know.” Jos whispers, her arm tightening across Tyler’s body.

“This is ours, only ours, and I’m scared if we start telling people then it won’t be any more. It’ll be our fans’, and the label’s, and everyone we haven’t met yet, who’s already deciding who we are. What if they think it’s too risky to sign us? What if they take away everything we’ve worked so hard for?” She turns to look at her now, knowing the tears are going to fall regardless. “What if they slap a label on us and make us into something we’re not?”

“Ty.” Jos’ hand comes up to cup her cheek, but Tyler misses the comforting pressure across her stomach, keeping everything contained. “Hey, it’s okay, take a breath.”

Tyler obeys, taking a slow, shaky breath in through her nose and letting it out through her pursed lips. She feels Jos’ hand rise and fall against her cheek, keeping her close, keeping her grounded. It feels like there’s a weight in the middle of her chest, every fearful thought consolidated until it’s as heavy as stone. Things are supposed to be better, she has everything she’s ever wanted, even things she didn’t _know_ she wanted, and still. She can’t make her mind quiet.

“We don’t have to tell anyone if you don’t want to.” Jos’ words are so quiet, and they almost break her. “You’re right, this is ours, and we don’t have to share it with anyone if we don’t want to I just… I just want to know that you’re mine. That you’re mine, and I’m yours, and we—that we—“

Tyler knows what she wants to say, and it’s the one thing that doesn’t scare her. “I love you Jos, so fucking much.”

Jos can’t help chuckling wetly at the qualifier, before she brings her face up to Tyler’s, pressing her lips against hers. “I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M.

“You’re sure about this?”

Jos’ eyes meet Tyler’s in the mirror above the sink. “Yep.”

“You’re absolutely, positively sure?”

Jos laughs, and Tyler smiles nervously. “Yes babe, I’m absolutely, positively sure.”

“Okay, cause it’s gonna be _me_ that Momma Dun comes after when she finds out about this. And I’m gonna tell _her_ it was all your idea, I just held the clippers.”

Jos laughs again, Tyler’s favorite sound, and reaches over her shoulder for the younger girl’s hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

“Okay.” Tyler smiles, letting out a shaky breath. She’s suddenly very relieved that it’s Jos sitting in the chair they’ve pulled into the bathroom, and not the other way around. With a ‘click’ the clippers in her hand hum to life, before they’re clicked off just as quickly. “Just for the record, I love your curls, but if this is what you want to do then I am choosing to be supportive.”

Jos catches her eyes in the mirror again, a grin on her face. “Duly noted.”

Tyler nods, before turning the clippers on again. They purr in her hand, the sound taking up residence in her chest until it feels like her whole body is vibrating. It’s terrifying and exciting, and she can’t believe Jos trusts her this much. Slowly she reaches out for the first section of hair, pulling it away from her girlfriend’s ear so that she can press the blades against her skin. They slide across, effortlessly, and Tyler pulls back her hand with a clump of curls. She smiles at them sadly, before dropping them down at their feet.

Jos doesn’t speak, watching quietly as Tyler makes her way up the side of the older girl’s head. With each pass of the blades, more curls fall away, and Tyler makes herself hold back from touching the fuzz left underneath. By the time she’s done Jos’ head looks soft as a peach above her right ear, a wave of curls over her left shoulder. She places the clippers on the counter, before meeting Jos’ eyes in the mirror, and is met with the widest smile. Jos practically glows, and Tyler loves seeing her so happy, from such a small thing.

Her hands free now she doesn’t hold herself back anymore, and slowly reaches out a hand until her fingers can dance over the hair left behind. It’s prickly, but still so soft, and every time she passes over it the scent of coconut is thrown into the air. She would never have said as much to Jos, but there had been a part of Tyler that had worried she would hate it, that she would look at the older girl and see a stranger. Instead, it was like seeing her with fresh eyes. Much like the tree that had been slowly growing up Jos’ arm, this felt like a part of her that had always been there, but was just now being revealed.

Jos is watching her rub her hand over her scalp, and her eyes show a hint of fear. “What do you think?”

Tyler takes a moment to consider, looking at her girlfriend in the mirror before answering, a smile on her face. “I think you look hot.”

Jos laughs, but quiets when she notices the seriousness in Tyler’s face. “Really?”

Tyler walks around the chair until she can slide her leg over Jos’ knees, sinking down on to the older girl’s lap, as her hands cup her cheeks. “Yeah.”

She never gets tired of this, never feels anything but exhilarated when she presses her lips to Jos’. It still feels forbidden in some way, like she’s getting to experience something she shouldn’t be able to, something enviable. It makes her feel powerful and in control, like the only thing keeping her from what she wants is herself. Jos sags underneath her, her hands releasing the towel she’d been holding around her shoulders, and bringing them to Tyler’s waist as it drops to the floor. The feeling of her touch causes a wave of goose bumps to erupt across Tyler’s skin.

The younger girl leans in even further, until she can wrap her arms around the Jos’ neck, taking what she knows is freely given. She can feel Jos’ breath hitch in her chest as she slowly parts the older girl’s lips with her tongue, licking inside. Without even thinking about it Tyler grinds down into her lap, and the hum on Jos’ lips devolves into a groan. Tyler inhales the sound like a breath, her chest flushing pink, and buries her hands in what’s left of Jos’ curls.

“Tyler.”

Jos whispers it against her lips, a prayer and a plea all at once. Tyler feels it like a fist around her stomach, her body coiled with anticipation. Her right hand travels down from Jos’ shoulders, skimming over warm skin under her soft t-shirt, until it comes to a pause at the waistband of her shorts. _Tyler’s shorts._ They’re an old pair of basketball shorts that Jos had taken to commandeering whenever they were lying around the house. Tyler still got a thrill every time she watched the older girl pull them on, like a possessive boyfriend with a letterman jacket.

As her hand slowly slips inside, down the hard planes of Jos’ stomach, the older girl gasps, breaking their lips apart and throwing her head back. Tyler takes the opportunity to lavish kisses on her neck, making a line from the base of her chin to the beginning of the soft peach fuzz now above her ear, before settling back under her jaw. Jos’ breaths are coming fast and heavy now, as Tyler’s hand reaches for its mark. A single finger travels down to be enveloped in warmth, already slick and begging for more.

“Tyler.” She can barely hear it this time, it’s hardly a breath, but she feels it vibrate against her lips where they rest on Jos’ skin.

She moves her hand, circling slowly until Jos cries out, before slipping another finger down, down, _down_. Tyler grinds into the older girl’s lap again, her hips finding an easy rhythm with her hand, as she moves back and forth against Jos’ thigh. She slips her hand behind Jos’ neck, tipping her head forward until the other girl can bury her face against Tyler’s skin. Both of them are wordless now, lips pressing breathless kisses into skin, and Tyler feels Jos clutch at her back. The pressure of her nails eggs Tyler on even faster, and the hand pressed against and inside of Jos becomes relentless.

All too soon she can feel a fluttering in the base of her stomach, a wave building that she can’t hold back. Jos is still breathless against her neck, but she can just barely hear her name being whispered, over and over again until she’s not even sure Jos knows she’s doing it. She presses harder one last time, her fingers crooking inside, and is rewarded with Jos’ gasp against her ear. Tyler feels Jos’ whole body shaking against her, and with one final snap of her hips falls over the edge as well.

Her head comes to rest on the other girl’s shoulder, her breathing shaky. When she no longer feels like she’s floating, she slowly removes her hand from Jos’ shorts, wiping her fingers on the well-worn fabric over Jos’ thigh. Tyler feels her make a face against her neck and laughs, both of them leaning back until they can look at each other, Jos’ voice low. “These are my favorite shorts.”

Her lip juts out in a pout, and it might be the cutest thing Tyler has ever seen. And not just because of the post-orgasmic glow they’re both currently bathing in. She draws out her left hand from Jos’ curls until it can cup the other girl’s chin, pulling her forward into another kiss. Tyler can feel Jos smiling against her lips, and places two more small kisses, at each corner of her mouth, for good measure. She slides both arms back around her neck, as Jos’ hands come to rest again on her hips. Her eyes are drawn back to the fuzz now taking up the right side of Jos’ head, and Tyler inspects her handiwork.

Jos’ eyes rest on her face, watching as the younger girl looks over her hair, before Tyler’s left hand comes out to rub over it again. “You’re sure it looks okay? You won’t miss the curls?”

Tyler meets her eyes, grinning, before answering. “It’s perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Josh, who loves hurt/comfort as much as I do.
> 
> This chapter is rated T.

Tyler knows the second her feet leave the piano that it’s wrong. She’s miscalculated somehow, made some unknown fatal error, despite having done this so many times before. And there’s a moment, in the air, where she has time to feel incredulous about the whole thing.

Tyler’s always prided herself on putting her whole focus into their shows, knowing that the second she starts to feel asleep at the wheel is the second she has to stop and reevaluate what she’s doing. Still, there’s a part of her that feels like the show is muscle memory at this point, like her undivided attention is extraneous. What was that saying her mom had taught her about assuming?

To “assume” makes an ass out of you and me.

She manages to catch herself pretty well, all things considered. It’s better than the time she went ass over tea kettle during Holding on to You, or when she dropped a little too hard during Heavy Dirty Soul and blacked out for a few seconds. It’s not pain free, however, and while her right knee doesn’t slam into the stage like she’s expecting, the botched impact still leaves her reeling.

Out of the corner of her eye Tyler can just barely see Jos wince, before she’s rolling into a recovery and continuing on. Already there’s a dull ache in her knee that sharpens into focus every time she moves, but it’s nothing in comparison to the shame that burns its way across her cheeks, so hot that Tyler worries everyone can see it. 

\- - - 

“Goddamnit!”

There’s nothing in her hands to throw, nothing near enough to grab, and she can feel the anger in her chest growing. The feeling burns through her veins and across her skin, until settling in her knee, which now throbbed in time with her heart. It had grown more and more painful as the show went on, Tyler refusing to edit her movements or slow things down. The crowd wouldn’t suffer for her mistake.

Jos is on her heels, close enough to see her stagger toward the couch, aiming a kick for the base. “Ty, stop. You’ll just—“

But it’s too late, the younger girl’s already let loose, toes connecting with the furniture. Her boots are mostly for show, not heavy like the Docs Jos used to wear on stage, and Tyler lets out a moan of pain.

“Fuck! Goddamnit.”

“Tyler, stop. Sit down please.” Jos is reaching out towards her, but she’s not ready for that.

“No, I don’t want to sit down. Don’t talk to me like I’m a child.”

“Then stop acting like one!” Jos’ voice is loud in the small room, and it stops Tyler in her tracks. The older girl rarely yells, it’s always Tyler who doesn’t seem to know how to reign in her frustration sometimes, and when she does Tyler knows she’s truly angry.

She can’t blame her. Tyler’s fucked up the show, and embarrassed the both of them for what feels like the hundredth time. She jokes about being the lead singer, and the attention it affords her, but sometimes it’s just a spotlight, highlighting all of her faults. Jos deserves better from her.

“Now would you sit down please, and let me see your knee?”

Tyler meekly obeys, settling onto the non-descript couch and sliding her pants down to her ankles. Jos kneels in between her legs, and Tyler wants to make a joke about how this position usually ends, but she’s still too angry, too ashamed. The older girl doesn’t look at her, just reaches out slowly until warm fingers connect with sensitive skin.

She can’t help the hiss that escapes her lips, and Tyler finally forces herself to look down. What used to be a normal looking knee is now the size of a tennis ball, red and already on its way to purple. Jos’ fingers probe at it gently and Tyler grips the couch cushions until her knuckles go white, trying to keep herself from smacking the drummer’s hand away. Still, she can’t help grimacing, and when Jos notices she removes her hand quickly.

“Shit Ty, I gotta go get the medic.”

“No, wait, just… just give me a minute.” Tyler’s voice comes out through clenched teeth.

“You need the medic, Ty, that’s—“

“I said just give me a minute!” Tyler can feel tears at the corners of her eyes and she hates herself for it.

“Tyler.” Jos’ voice is soft now, and Tyler feels a warm hand on her cheek, pulling her down until she faces the other girl. “You’re crying. Please let me get the medic.”

“I’m not crying because it hurts. I’m crying because I—“ But she can’t say it, can’t admit she’s fucked up. Ten years she’s been doing this, and still it’s not perfect. It’s never perfect.

“Because you messed up?”

Tyler’s eyes suddenly fill with tears, and she can only look at the older girl in misery. “That’s not fair, you’re not allowed to just know like that. I’m trying to be angry and you—“

“Know you?” Jos interrupts, a soft smile on her lips. “Yeah, I do know you, Tyler Joseph, and I know you’re pissed right now, but you need to let someone see your knee.”

Tyler leans into the hand on her cheek, covering it with her own. “I know. Just give me a second, okay? I just need a second to breathe.”

Jos nods, rising to her feet before settling down on the couch next to the younger girl. Her arm lifts without a second thought, and Tyler settles under it, her head on the other girl’s shoulder. The skin there is slightly damp, and smells sweetly of sweat, but Tyler doesn’t care. 

“It was a good show, you know.”

Tyler scoffs before answering. “Besides my fuck up, you mean.”

Jos lets out a sigh. “You’re too hard on yourself, Ty. No one cares if you make mistakes; it just reminds them all that you’re human. We all fuck up, that’s why they love you like they do.”

“But they deserve better.” Tyler leans away from the other girl, feeling that familiar weight across her shoulder slip away. “They deserve the best of me, Jos. They deserve everything I have and when I mess up? I’m not just letting me down, or you down, I’m letting them down too.”

“Tyler.” Jos’ warm hand covers her own, and Tyler glances down at the long, familiar fingers. “Tyler, look at me.”

Jos gives her hand a soft squeeze, as soon as their eyes meet. “You have never, ever, let me down. Not tonight, not when you fell on your ass a couple years ago, not even when you fell off your platform during that festival one time.”

Tyler blushes, a laugh on her lips, and Jos’ other hand comes up to rest softly against her cheek. “Every time you get on that stage I’m proud of you. And I can guarantee you that every single person in the venue tonight felt the same way.”

“But you were mad, you yelled at me a second ago—“

“Yeah, because you were hurt, not because you messed up. Idiot.” Jos leans forward for a kiss, a smile on her lips, but Tyler leans back, laughing.

“You know, you call me that a lot; I’m not sure it’s a term of endearment.”

Jos grabs her by the chin this time, pulling her forward. “Believe me, when it comes to you, it is.”

Their lips finally meet, a laugh passing between them. Jos’ hands slide around Tyler’s neck, pulling her in closer, and Tyler scrambles for purchase on the other girl’s warm, freckled skin. Jos is laughing again and Tyler surges forward to kiss her once more, before her knee erupts in pain. The kiss breaks instantaneously, Tyler’s face awash with agony.

“Shit. Fuck.” Her hands rest on the older girl’s chest, and Jos’ hand wraps around her wrist.

“You okay, Ty? I totally forgot that—“

“I was in blinding pain? Same.” Tyler pulls back, leaning against the back of the couch and taking in a view of her knee again. The flesh somehow seems larger and redder than before, and Tyler turns her head to face the other girl, exasperated. “Maybe you should get me the medic." 

Jos laughs quietly. “Wow, what a great idea. Wish I’d thought of that.”

“Would you shut up and go?” Tyler tries to look angry, but it melts off her face just as quickly, replaced with a small smile.

Jos leans forward, placing a kiss on her forehead before whispering. “I’ll be right back, rock star.”

Tyler watches her go, her body aching, but her heart light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated E.

“What’re those?”

The house is empty. Mark’s at some thing, with some buddies from school, and Michael’s just beginning his shift bouncing at one of the local bars. They’d started out downstairs, on the couch, goading each other during rounds of Mario Kart, in between bites of pizza. But Jos had gotten a little too excited about one of her wins, quipping back with a “make me” when Tyler had told her to shut up. There was a moment where Tyler didn’t think they’d make it upstairs, but the couch really was too hard on her back.

Moonlight’s starting to stream in through the open window, but Tyler doesn’t like turning off the light. She likes to see Jos, every inch of her, all for her. The older girl is spread out on the bedspread, arms above her head where they’ve come to rest after Tyler pulled off her t-shirt. Tyler’s thighs bracket Jos’ slim hips, and her stomach is an expanse of untouched skin below her. Tyler loves running her fingers over it, watching the goose bumps that trail behind her fingertips, chasing the heat of her skin.

Jos shivers under her touch, and Tyler feels the older girl’s hips move underneath her. It sends a thrill down her spine, and Tyler can’t help smiling as she leans down to lavish kisses on the other girl’s neck, her hand sliding slowly under the cup of Jos’ bra. Her fingers touch something cold and Jos jerks like Tyler’s touched her with a hot poker, letting out a hiss. The younger girl pulls back, concern clear in her eyes, and Jos’ face is bright red.

“What’s—?” Tyler reaches out again, this time unhooking the front of the bra, and pulling it open until both of Jos’ breasts are visible.

They’re on the smaller side (neither of them are particularly blessed in the boob department), but Tyler’s always thought they were perfect. Pink and soft, dusted with the same freckles over Jos’ nose, that Tyler can’t help kissing. But there’s something new, two small, silver balls on each side of her nipples, hard, flushed skin trapped in between. Tyler stares at them, shocked.

“What’re those?” 

Jos bites her lip, leaning forward until she can rest her elbows on the bed, still held down by Tyler’s body weight. “Nipple piercings.”

“You—you got your nipples pierced?” Tyler still looks like a deer caught in headlights, and Jos isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or not.

“Yeah. Last week.”

“You didn’t say anything.”

“I wanted them to be a surprise. I was waiting for them to heal a bit before we… y’know.” Tyler’s eyes drift from her face to her nipples, and Jos feels her blush deepen. “But you’re very cute, and I couldn’t help myself.”

“I’m—?” Tyler actually looks lost for words, and Jos might be proud of finally bringing her to silence, if she wasn’t so worried what was about to come out of her girlfriend’s mouth.

“You hate them?”

“N-no.” Jos watches as a flush blooms its way from Tyler’s chest, up her neck and across her cheeks. The younger girls eyes are fixated on the two small barbells, and Jos feels her own flush break out over her face. “Can I touch them?

Jos nods, watching Tyler’s eager hands coming towards her breasts and laughs. “Gentle. They’re still really tender.”

Tyler looks like she might cry, her hands stopping short, but then she’s leaning forward until she can place the softest, sweetest kiss on the very tip of Jos’ left nipple. The older girl shivers at the touch. She can’t tell if she’s been more sensitive since she got the piercings, or if she’s just more aware of her nipples now. Either way, Tyler’s breath against her skin causes a wave of goose bumps to erupt over her arms, and Jos lets out a little sigh.

“Do that again.”

Tyler smiles at her, with hooded eyes, before turning her head slowly to place a similar, delicate kiss on Jos’ right nipple. “Now kiss me.”

The younger girl doesn’t take long to obey, taking Jos’ face in her hands and pressing their lips together. Jos moans into her open mouth as her arms leave the bedspread, wrapping around Tyler’s torso. They fall back against the bed, Tyler careful to leave her weight off of Jos’ chest, and Jos wants them closer, _closer_. Her hands fumble at the hem of Tyler’s t-shirt, shoving it up. Tyler seems to catch on, breaking the kiss as she helps pull it over her head.

“Off.” It's the only word Jos gets out before their lips are pressed back together, Tyler pushing her into the bed with fierce kisses, as she grinds down onto Jos’ lap.

The younger girl breaks the kiss again, pulling back, and Jos’ lips follow her. Jos stares up at her in awe as Tyler unhooks her bra, throwing it somewhere over the edge of the bed. Her eyes immediately go to the tattoos on her chest, perfect black lines in patterns only Tyler understands. Jos sees them at night, even when she closes her eyes, dark marks on pale skin. It makes her shiver.

“You’re so beautiful.” Tyler’s lip is between her teeth, her eyes roaming over Jos’ body, and a warm flush breaks out over her chest again. The other girl kisses the edges of it, making her way in slowly until she can place a soft kiss on either side of the piercings, two for each breast. Jos watches her, trembling at each press of her lips, heat building where their bodies meet at the middle.

Tyler puts a hand on her shoulder, pushing softly. “Lay back.”

Jos does as she’s told. She’d do whatever Tyler asks, the other girl knows that. For Tyler she’d take off and fly. Tyler trails kisses down her stomach, sliding down her body until her head rests above the hem of Jos’ jeans. The older girl watches her as slim fingers undo the top button, pulling down the zipper so slowly that it’s agonizing. Jos wants to feel her lips on her skin, the warmth of her mouth on her, she’s almost ready to beg. 

Tyler slides her hands over Jos’ hips, under the waistband of her pants and underwear, slowly pulling them down together. Jos doesn’t have to be told to raise her hips, arching off the bed as her skin meets cold air, coming back down to rest on the bedspread. Tyler smiles at her coyly, throwing the garments over her shoulder to meet the others on the floor. She leans back again, her eyes sweeping over the other girl’s body once more, until they come to rest between her legs.

“Beautiful.” 

“Tyler…” Jos is already breathless, shaking with desire, and the younger girl hasn’t even touched her yet. She thinks she might die if Tyler doesn’t touch her.

As if she can read her mind, Tyler leans back down, settling in between Jos’ legs. Her lips place soft kisses over sharp hip bones, down velvet skin, and into warm, dark hair. Jos shivers at every touch of her lips, can feel how wet she’s becoming, and feels almost embarrassed at the amount of _want_ coursing through her body. Tyler takes her time, mouthing over skin, breathing in her scent, until her mouth hovers over the hard nub at the very top of Jos’ sex.

Jos holds her breath as the younger girl leans in, painstakingly slowly, until she can place a perfect, feather soft kiss on her clit. Her whole body seems to spasm, and Jos lets out a soft moan. She can actually feel the other girl smiling against her, before Tyler’s tongue reaches out to lick a stripe the entire length of her sex, ending again on that hard, oversensitive bit of nerves. Jos can’t help the noises coming out of her mouth as Tyler licks in earnest, each pass more wonderful than the last.

Her hands fist in the bedspread, anything to stop her from palming at her too-sensitive nipples that feel like they’re on fire, engorged with blood. Jos throws her head back, eyes closed, as Tyler wraps her lips around her clit, sucking softly. She doesn’t see Tyler’s hand reach out for hers, pulling it from the bedspread and burying it in Tyler’s long dark hair. Jos’ other hand joins it, blunt fingernails scraping over skin, fingers tangled in long locks.

“Tyler. Tyler I’m—“ Her face is flushed, breaths panting, and she’s forgetting how to form words.

Jos can’t see Tyler smiling against her, waiting for her to come apart completely. “Are you gonna cum? You’re always so polite, telling me ahead of time.”

Jos’ head bobs in a wordless nod, and Tyler grins, lifting her head until she can see the older girl better. “Tell me how you’re gonna cum. Beg me for it.”

“Please. Please.” Jos’ head is buried in the pillows, back arched, her hips thrusting forward, searching for Tyler’s tongue. “Please Tyler.”

“Do you wanna come on my tongue?” Tyler trails a hand down her groin slowly, fingers dipping in between folds. “Or on my fingers?”

Jos moans at her words, desperate, hands fisting in the bedspread again, but shakes her head silently.

“You have to tell me Jos. You didn’t tell me you were getting your nipples pierced so now you have to tell me what you want. Which do you want Jos, my fingers—“ Tyler swirls a finger over her entrance, just barely dipping in. “Or my tongue?”

She leans forward, licking a long stripe up the length of Jos’ sex and the older girl cries out. “Your tongue. Your tongue, please. Please.”

The words are barely audible, rushing out of her like a cry, and Tyler smiles as she lowers her head. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

Her mouth barely connects with the velvety soft skin below, and Jos comes undone. Those long fingers clench around the bedspread until they turn white, mouth open but not making a sound, eyes closed so tightly that tears leak out around them. Tyler licks at her slowly as she rides it, making it last as long as she possibly can, until Jos is shivering and panting below her. Her legs go slack around Tyler’s head and she slowly pushes herself up, kissing along hip bones, over the planes of her stomach, and up her chest until she reaches those nipples.

Tyler stares down at them, a perfect, dark pink, held captive by those shining silver bars. She wants to pull them into her mouth, roll them over her tongue, until Jos cries out her name again. Soon. There’ll be time for that soon. Instead she places a soft kiss next to the right one, before continuing her way up Jos’ neck and under her left ear. The older girl is shaking, and Tyler pulls her in close, wrapping her arms around her so that Jos can lay her head on her shoulder.

Jos is trying to say something, mumbled words, but nothing’s coming out. Tyler shushes her softly, running a hand over her hair, weaving fingers into short curls. The older girl stops trying to speak, settling against her as silent tears slide down her cheeks. Tyler wipes them away with the pad of her thumb, lingering over the freckles underneath, before pressing soft kisses into the skin under her eyes.

“You’re so beautiful. So beautiful.”

The older girl sighs at her words, arm sliding over Tyler’s torso until she can pull her closer. After a few minutes she stops shaking, her breathing in rhythm with the hand stroking softly over her hair. Jos’ hand splays out over Tyler’s back, warm fingerprints indented in her skin. Tyler hopes selfishly that they’ll stay long enough for her to see them, but she knows they won’t. Jos is too sweet for bruises, too soft for permanent marks. Only Tyler knows the imprint she’s left on her.

“You didn’t get to—“ Jos’ voice is quiet, barely a whisper, and Tyler shushes her, pulling her closer.

“It’s fine. Watching you was enough.” She feels Jos smile against her skin, tangling fingers in the hair at her back.

“I guess it was a good surprise.”

Tyler chuckles, placing a kiss on her nose. “Wait until they heal, then _I’ll_ have a surprise for _you_.”


End file.
